In bowling, it is very difficult, even for professional bowlers, to deliver the ball on the lane correctly each time it is to be delivered. The reason, normally, is that the hand of the bowler holding the ball is not correctly positioned on the moment of release of the ball onto the lane.
It was to help the bowler and remind him of such proper hand positioning at the time of delivery of the ball onto the lane that the present invention was conceived.